Forgotten Lyrics
by Baran3
Summary: Nanoha is a regular 10 years old japanese girl with a gold heart. She suddenly found herself suck into a dimensional rift because of a Jewel Seed. Chrono, a TSAB operative, manage to send her Raging Heart. And now, Nanoha find herself on Toril.
1. Prelude

**FORGOTTEN LYRICS**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Thanks to **Vampwriter** for being my Beta Reader.

Notes: This is a crossover between "Magical Lyrical Nanoha" and "Forgotten Realms". This story has been largely inspired by "Realms" by Jeffrey Vasquez. I'm just sending only Nanoha in the world of Toril and converting the other main characters into their Realms counterparts with many adjustments.

Due to some reviews (thank you Holyknight5) I have revised this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"_Good morning everyone!"_

"_My name is Nanoha Takamichi. I am a ten years old Japanese girl living in the coastal city of __Uminari. I have long light-brown hair and blue eyes. I generally combed my hair into two sided pony-tails."_

"_I live in my family house above Midori-Ya, the café owned by my family. My mother is called Momoko and is very gentle. My father Shiro recently came back to health after a griveous accident. I missed him during his convalescence and I am very happy that he is back."_

"_I have also two older siblings. My big brother Kyoya and his younger sister Miyuki. My big sister is training hard in our family dojo under the supervision of my brother to inherited the Kenjutsu Family Martial School. I have received a little instruction in the style but I'm still young and undecided."_

"_During the day, I take the bus to my school where I find my two best friends and multimillionaire Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura. After that we go back together and help each other through our homework."_

"_I simply like everybody around me!"_

"_However, I always feel like a third wheel to my precious loved ones. My parents have each other, so did my siblings, and so did my best friends, while I must confess, I do not have such a close companion. Additionally, I feel my life has no true direction, as I have no plans for now for what I want to do with myself…"_

"_But don't worry! Something tell me that the future hold bright expectations from me…"_

"_And now! My story begins…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl with a golden heart clad in her white school uniform was smiling and humming a song as she walked the path through a park with her two best friends Alisa and Suzuka. The first was vocally defaming an obnoxious boy that dared to accost her during lunch. The shy Suzuka was giggling as she listened with one ear all the improbable tortures the blonde girl would soon heap upon the damned pervert. The three were also talking about their respective pets: Dogs for Alisa and cats for Suzuka.

Alisa was doing her best to convince Nanoha to adopt something, even a Koi fish, but the blue-eyed girl argued that she was living in a café and that any pets would be a drain in the family resources and time and she wasn't mentioning the hygienic aspect.

Under the needling of her friend, she confessed that she dreamed of having a little pet sometimes, but she was undecided on the genre. She suddenly stopped walking and talking as ice formed in her bloodstream and a heavy premonition of doom seized her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Asura was a dimensional ship, a vessel able to navigate between the infinite dimensions of the Multiverse. The Time-Space Administration Bureau or TSAB was an organisation dedicted to protect the balance among the worlds that the techno-magical realm of Mid-Childa had discovered since dimensional travel became a reality.

Numerous realms before has fallen to their greed as the blend of science and magic reached its apex. The TSAB was doing its best to prevent such a fate for their interdimensional sector. Among the various threats was the "Lost Logia". Remnants and relics of those fallen realms, those artefacts contained tremendous, mysterious and generally uncontrolled powers that defy the imagination. Misuse of even the smallest one could destroy an entire planet, but what the TSAB tried to prevent was the creation of a Dimensional Rift that could spell the end of an entire dimension and severely damaged the realms around it.

Green-haired Admiral Lindy Harlaown, her young son and mage of A class Chrono and her crew were tracking a Lost Logia known as a "Jewel Seed". It was rumored to be a tremendous source of power and was known as able to blend with matter upon activation, creating a powerful creature only animated by basic urges and instincts. Unfortunately, legend say that it could be controlled to obtain your heart desire since the Jewel reacted to your most profound wish.

The sensors of the ship have just detected an active Jewel Seed on the "Non-Administrated Planet 97" also known as "Earth" where magical talent was extremly rare and thus extremly potent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALISA! SUZUKA! ATTENTION!"

With all her might, amplified by desperation, Nanoha pulled her two friends out of the path of a tornado. She didn't know what pushed her to stop her friends from walking on the park path and to urge them to run inside the woods, but the howling maelstrom of energy that suddenly materialized was surely the main culprit.

She has seen a glowing blue jewel-like thing on the floor just before the tornado appeared. And after that she has begun to run around the trees, holding the hands of her friends and pulling them along. She was reasonably enduring and she dearly hoped that the obstacles of the forest were slowing the phenomena pursuing them.

She barely managed to master her panic at that thought. She didn't know why, but the tornado was following them. For one instant of eternity, time seemed to stop for her and she suddenly had the intuition… No! It wasn't intuition, it was the certainty that this maelstrom was specifically after her. The next thought was logical: Her friends were in danger as long as they were with her therefore…

She advised a possible safe place. It was nothing more than some big rocks with barely enough space for an adult between them, or for two children…

Alisa and Suzuka screamed in surprise, then in pain and finally in dread as they were violently pushed in a small alcove of rocks. They bumped their heads and limbs on the ground and walls, but it was nothing compared to the vision of their best friend running in another direction, still pursued by the tornado which completely ignored them.

"NANOHA!!!"

The tornado reached the running Japanese schoolgirl and ripped her from the ground into the air. The maelstrom stopped its forward movement and seemed to amplify its currents after it caught its rightful prey. The two girls screamed as the winds gained in strength around them despite the small protection of the rock formation.

"Durandal!"

"**Yes, Boss! Defenser Plus!**"

At the computerized-like masculine voice, an energy dome materialized around the two schoolgirls and completely blocked the effects of the winds. Chrono internally swore. He didn't reach in time the Lost Logia and already his magical senses could perceive the terrible stress of the structure of this reality at the emplacement of the tornado. The Jewel Seed didn't merge with matter, but seemed to be tapping into a high-level magical source. A very high-level.

He ignored for now the two terrified girls inside his protective shield and focused on the scene. His eyes widened as he saw the source of magical energy: Another young girl, perhaps ten or twelve years old, being sucked inside the funnel of air, dirt and energy. He pointed his intelligent techno-magical weapon Durandal. "Struggle Bind!"

Chains of energy materialized and snared Nanoha before she was absorbed into the tornado. The shock and the unfamiliar tingle of an unused and until now unknown sense brought back her faculties. Nanoha didn't understand fully her situation, but she knew she was in mortal danger.

Chrono gritted his teeth. Despite the dampening effect of the Struggle Bind, the tornado continued to gain in intensity. He focused on the girl caught in his spell and was awed then dismayed as he detected a magical potential from her "Linker Core" at the very least equal to his own. It was unfocused and untrained, but he could now see the bright beacon of her power and that damned Jewel Seed was tapping into it. He gasped in dismay as one chain broke under the duress of the forces unleashed.

"Bridge! I need an analysis on the rift in formation! Quickly!"

The answer sounded rapidly from the radio-telepathic channel from the Asura. "I'm sorry Chrono, the Jewel Seed has already reached critical mass. The energy is bleeding across the dimensional fabric. You must seal immediately the fissure!"

"I can't! There's a civilian caught right in the middle of the interface! If I close the rift, she'll be stuck wherever this rift is opening if she survives the passage!"

"Chrono! This is Admiral Harlaown."

"Admiral. I need a complete team here on the double! We still…"

"Son…" The voice of Lindi Harlaown was very soft and yet cut off the reply of her son very easily. "We don't have any choice at this stage in order to preserve this world… I'm ordering you to close the rift… Now… Do you read me, Lieutenant…?"

Chrono gulped something heavy and sticky. "Affirmative, Admiral…" His voice was very, very neutral.

He readied Durandal and his eyes searched for the blue eyes of the young girl. Despite the distance and the elements, it was as if she was standing right in front of him. He instinctively opened a magical telepathic channel between them. "_I'm…I'm sorry, Miss. I can't save you without destroying your very world._"

Nanoha gasped at the telepathic contact and her eyes blinked and widened as she realized what was going to happen. Her gaze turned to her scared friends, holding themselves inside the protective dome and she softly smiled.

She turned back to the young boy in a strange uniform and holding a sophisticated staff and tried to answer back at him in her mind. "_That's okay… Please call me Nanoha… I understand… Do it…! Just… Just tell my family that I love them…_"

Chrono bit his lower lip. "_I am Chrono… I will, Nanoha… You can count on me!_" One instant he searched for something inside the eyes of the so-young girl that still managed to maintain her composure in front of her fate. His eyes narrowed and he took his decision. He reached in his uniform, threw something at the schoolgirl and used his voice. "Nanoha! Catch!"

A bloodred spark flew to the japanese that managed to catch it. It was a simple ruby-coloured big marble affixed to a simple leather cord.

"Its name is "Raging Heart"! It can help you! Be courageous and believe in yourself!" Chrono gathered his power. He did what he could and now he had to hold his part of the bargain. "Durandal! Jewel Seed Seal!"

"**Sealing Mode! Good luck, Miss Nanoha!**"

A beam shoot from Durandal, passed Nanoha and reached the Jewel Seed inside the tornado. The power of Chrono struggled against the energy accumulated by the Jewel and won. The sudden feedback due to the sealing of the Jewel proved too much for the spell anchoring Nanoha. The last energy chain broke and Nanoha was sucked inside the tear in the dimensional fabric and disapeared as the terrible wound closed behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his office on the world of Mid-Childa, Admiral Gil Graham and his two daughters Lotte and Aria were receiving grim-faced Admiral Lindi and Lieutenant Chrono Harlaown. The twin cat-girls were dismayed that Chrono was purely and simply ignoring their teasing and tentatives to uplift the atmosphere.

The old admiral finished to serve tea for his hosts. "And then…?"

For once, Lindi didn't add sugar and milk to her tea. "I personally visit Nanoha's family. I gave the order, it was my duty to tell them I…killed their daughter and face their retribution…" She absently took a sip and found the bitterness appropriate.

Chrono nodded. "The reaction was perfectly normal: Denial, anger and despair. The sister almost attacked us on the spot and was stopped by her brother. Curiously, the only one who conserved hope was the father."

Aria consulted a datapad. "I read the report. So you really think that because of his latent Linker Core of D class, his intuition could be right?"

"Nanoha's power come from the father's bloodline. If the father is persuaded she's alive, I want to believe it. Beside, there's a real chance that she has survived the dimensional shift."

Lotte leaned to the young boy. "That what puzzle me, Chrono. Why did you throw Raging Heart to her? It was a precious memento of your late father."

"I have seen it in her eyes. She has the power and the will. If someone can bond with Raging Heart, it's this girl."

Gil Graham wanted to believe, but… "You know that despite Raging Heart is a very helpful Device, it has been unable to bond with anybody since the death of your father. And even if she can activate it, we don't know where she ended and it will take a long time before she can use Raging Heart to open dimensional wormholes."

Chrono winced then straigthened up and looked squarely in the eyes of the old admiral. "Young, untrained and ignorant, and yet she's at the very least an A class mage. Before she disapeared into the rift, I could only read that she was worried about her friends and family, not about herself. She'll make it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Well, what do you think?

I plan to bring in the rest of the cast from Nanoha. But I will alter them into a Dungeons & Dragons format. For example, Vita will be a dwarf maiden. The cast will form an Adventurer group. I will simply take the plotline of the anime and alter it in the D&D setting.

The main enemy of Nanoha will be the goddess Shar since the young girl will be close to Mystra. I also project to use some scenarios from the RPG Forgotten Realms like "Cormyr, the tearing of the Weave" and make her encounter the main characters of the novel series such as Drizzt Do'Urden, the Seven Sisters and, of course, Elminster.

It should be noted that I fully intent to introduce Fate and the whole Wolkenritter. However, I won't use Chrono and his family again, or anyone from the TSAB. The rest are going to be modified for Forgotten Realms although I will definitively conserve a Nanoha-flavour. So, of course, expect intelligent-talking artefacts and new approaches to magic.

If you have any ideas on how to alter the characters, don't hesitate and Review or PM me.

Read & review, thanks.


	2. Cold Welcoming

**FORGOTTEN LYRICS**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Thanks to **Vampwriter** for being my Beta Reader.

Notes: Due to certain reviews (thanks Holyknight5) I have revised the last chapter and made a few adjustments to this one.

It should be noted that I won't use much of the secondary characters of "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha".

Now a few answers:

**Stormwind()**: Unusual? Well, I suppose. But I remember that Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha has a solid background about other worlds. I'm just transposing the events in a new setting without the TSAB. I admit I'm going to put my spin on it, but it's the same for all crossovers. Thank you for writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 1: Cold Welcoming.**

She was Mystra.

She was the Goddess of Magic. Under her direct responsibility was the guardianship of the Weave.

The Weave was the invisible and omnipresent matrix that enabled Magic under most of her incarnations, to simply exist. Without the Weave, there was no Arcane or Divine Magic possible.

In fact, Mystra WAS the Weave. It was born with her and it would die with her.

The current Mystra was the third incarnation of the Goddess. Her two predecessors had willingly sacrificed themselves in order to preserve the Weave from destruction by external factors. Only measures taken in advance have enabled the Weave to escape destruction.

Because of that, Mystra always kept an eye over any magical disturbances. One never knows for sure.

The Goddess felt the unnatural tearing of the dimensional wall between Toril and another and very far world. She immediately cast her sight along the flows. What she found amazed her.

Azuth, God of Spellcasters, blinked when he heard his Lady gasped on the throne of Dweomerheart. It was a first. Whatever caught the attention of his patron must be big.

Mystra probed the magical energies of the dimensional rift carefully, doing her best to avoid aggravating the situation.

It wasn't the first time that an involuntary dimensional traveller arrived on the Material Plane of Faerûn, but the high-intensity of the phenomena was worrying. She slowly penetrated the cocoon of energy that was protecting the person within from the unravelling effects of the powerful energy barriers that separated the dimensions.

She was intrigued by the very young girl that tried to retain both her consciousness and her hold on a rather powerful artefact. Frowning, Mystra sensed an old familiarity within her magical core and probed it more deeply.

"AO'S EYES!"

Under the confused and worried gaze of her first advisor, Azuth, Mystra has suddenly raised from her throne and, he was dismayed to see that, her face paled.

Memories of long ago Netheril surfaced, as Mystra relived once again the terror that Karsus had wrought upon Mystryl, her first incarnation. The young schoolgirl has the same potential for magic than he who was once her most beloved spirit-child and yet foolishly tried to usurp her place.

Not only that, but her artefact was a power-focusing object based on a magic that was not familiar to her. In fact, she could perceive that using this device, Nanoha could bypass her ban on high-level magic that restrained all those who could tap into the Weave in order to avoid another Netheril.

Grim-faced, the First Magister Azuth finished his casting of spells that had allowed him to see the same things as his Patron Lady. "We don't have much choice. We must destroy her or at least this artefact before they entered Toril."

Mystra frowned to her advisor. She wasn't very fond of pre-emptive actions, especially with innocents, even artificial ones. Before she could speak her mind, another of her advisors intervened.

"No."

Savras was the God of Seers. His defeat by the hands of the still mortal at that time Azuth was what enabled the first Magister to reach godhood with the patronage of Mystra.

Azuth and Mystra blinked. The relation between Azuth and the God of Seers was neutral on average. Savras followed the orders of Azuth, but he wasn't particularly enthusiast.

Mystra raised a hand to stop Azuth's reply. "Explain."

The Divine Seer closed his many eyes. "Most of the threads of her Fate and Destiny slip through my vision like sand through a closed hand. However, I can perceive that she's going to intersect numerous fates. Fates that directly concerned your domains, Great Lady." He opened his eyes and evenly gazed to his superiors. "While there is merely a chance that she would endanger the Weave, her destruction or the absence of 'Raging Heart' makes it a certainty that your Work will be severely endangered. The Lady of Loss let a glimpse of her appearing on those futures."

Azuth was logical to a fault. "Then let's us ensure that she'll follow the right path."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Icewind Dale was a land of extremes. And Drizzt Do'Urden was certainly one of them.

The northernmost human land below the great glaciers and the sea of ice, Icewind Dale was a collection of ten towns and villages populated by former nomads, tundra barbarians, rangers, hardy craftspeople, ice fishers, dwarves who lived beneath the ice, and merchants willing to brave its harsh climate to purchase ivory and gems unavailable in the south. Reindeer, polar bears, elk, and yeti were more numerous than people.

Despite his increasing fame, or perhaps infamy, across the Sword Coast North as a Drow who dwelt on the surface, was deadly in battle, fought with great agility and two magic scimitars, and could call on an Onyx Panther Figurine of Wondrous Power to bring a battle-companion to his side, Drizzt Do'Urden remained an enigma.

He worshipped Mielikki, Goddess of Forests, and made war on Menzoberranzan, the cruel city of his birth, his fellow Drow, and all who served the evil goddess Lolth, the Spider Queen. He counted as friends Wulfgar and Cattie-Brie, human warriors of the North and the dwarf Bruenor Battlehammer whom he helped to regain the rulership of Mithral Hall.

He had slew dragons and drow matron mothers. He defied and vanquished fiends like Errtu and powers like Lolth, battled Artemis Entreri, perhaps the most deadly assassin currently active in Faerûn, and sought to forge his own life on the surface.

Thoughtful and sensitive to others, Drizzt held himself to the highest ideals but did not expect the same of others. Ever alert for treachery and danger, he spoke little but was apt to be polite if somewhat terse in his dealings.

A perfectionist who yearned to be accepted into places and groups and to make friends widely, Drizzt was haunted by the danger he brought to those he befriended thanks to the scrutiny of Lolth and his other foes. Even with his close friends, those he met see his manner as grim.

This night, as dawn drew near, the ranger was observing the sky and more specifically, the tranquil dance of the Tears of Selûne. It was a collection of hundreds of very small but bright asteroids that orbited Toril in its moon's, Selûne's, wake. They appeared as a flattened ellipse of bright 'stars' trailing the moon.

Drizzt enjoyed those quiet moments. His lavender eyes blinked as they traced a sudden shooting star descending from the very late night sky. He followed it and was interested that the 'star' crashed somewhere in the vicinity of Ten Towns and the Shaengarne River. Well, it was especially the white-pink colour of the meteorite that interested him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only blackness.

Mercifully, Nanoha couldn't remember what had happened, where she was. Only blackness, comforting blackness.

Then a chilling burn began to grow on her cheeks and hands, robbing her of the tranquillity of unconsciousness. Gradually, her wilful nature compelled her to open her eyes, but even when she squinted, the blinding glare was too intense.

Gasping, the Japanese schoolgirl took note of her surrounding: She was face down in the snow and mountains towered in the distance, their jagged peaks and deep snow caps reminding her of pictures of the Himalayan mountain range.

Nanoha Takamichi's head throbbed when she finally managed to lift it. The sun was shining brightly, but the brutal cold and swirling winds dispelled any warmth the bright rays could impart. Winter had still very long teeth in those northern places, and Nanoha wore only her summer white black-trimmed school uniform to protect her from the cold's killing bite.

Killing.

She was once again in mortal danger. Once again?

In a rush that left her breathless, Nanoha revived her ordeal before the sealing of the rift by the boy named Chrono that expedited her...here… Where was she?

It wasn't important for now. She already knew that her school friends were safe since Chrono promised her. What was important was her own survival. She didn't have any equipment for such a cold climate: She only had her uniform, her leather cartable with some books and her writing set and that was all.

She stood up and proceeded to jump up and down to restore her blood circulation and regained some of her lost warmth. She needed to find a shelter, any shelter and quickly before the nightfall or the weather worsens. One point for her, it was very early morning. She consulted her cell phone and was surprised that the electronic timer seemed to correspond, more-or-less, to the time wherever she was.

She frowned. She didn't know why, but she was almost sure that she was no longer in her home universe. Was it the warning of Chrono or something else? Speaking of Chrono, she raised to her eyes the blood red marble he threw her before she was sucked in the dimensional maelstrom.

Chrono had called it 'Raging Heart' and stated that it could help her get back home. She had the strange impression that the round jewel was…somehow alive and was observing her. She sighed and searched for something that could help her. She saw a distant forest and began to walk in that direction. The presence of trees was indicative of water, possible vegetables and animal food resources and she vaguely remembered that the temperature was supposed to be warmer under the canopy of a forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Mystra, how could he have been so stupid?!

The creature stopped on the forest pathway as he knew that it was useless to try and loose his hunter. His blood was still dripping from a side wound and a bloody trail marked his passage and even using his 'Dimension Door' ability hasn't helped.

He had been taken by surprise almost as soon as he exited the planar portal between Dweomerheart and the material plane of Toril. He made the error of only focusing on the magical signature of his assignment and was taken by surprise when the monster nailed him with its claws. His goddess has given him great power, but they were mainly on protecting, guiding and helping his future charge. His small quadruped body wasn't up to brawl head-to-head with errant monsters.

The huge magical beast that appeared on the pathway was known as a 'Bulette'. It was a terrible armour-plated, bullet-shaped creature with a large snapping maw and short, powerful legs. Also known as the 'landshark', the Bulette was a terrifying predator that lived only to eat and was gifted with a powerful sense of smell.

He tapped his innate connection to the Weave and manipulated the magical energy in a precise matrix. "Evard's Black Tentacles!"

The spell conjured a field of rubbery black tentacles. These waving members spring from the earth, grasped and entwined the bulette, holding it fast and beginning to crush it. He didn't stay in the area. The spell didn't have the strength range of an average bulette and the creature was too large, but it could buy him enough time to make a proper escape. He levitated to a nearby tree branch and activated his final daily use of Dimension Door to hide his scent and blood trail in the canopy of the forest, using long jumps when appropriate.

But his endurance had limits and he limped inside a nook between the roots of a mighty tree. The shame of failing his mission burned deeply in his soul. Using his last strength, he tried to reach for his charge, using the Weave to bridge his mind to the one he sought. "_Please… Please… Hear my voice… Lend me your strength…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanoha finally reached the cover of the forest after several hours of walking. It has been difficult since even her footgear wasn't up to the landscape and the weather. She takes the time to somewhat dry her socks and leather shoes, but fatigue, hunger and thirst were beginning to catch up with her.

Nonetheless, she found her first sign of civilization before the night fell in the form of a forest path that showed some human traces and wasn't due only to animals. She smiled then stilled as the feeble mental voice reached her mind.

"_Help me…_"

She wildly looked around her, searching for the source.

"_Help me!_"

There! She ran in the direction of the silent voice. She stopped at the foot of a very big tree and saw something hidden between two darker exposed roots. Delicately she reached for the small wounded animal within and took it in her arms, warming it with her own body heat. She examined it: It was a ferret. At least, she thought it was a ferret with crème coloured fur.

It suddenly opened big green eyes and looked around in alarm before turning to her face. Nanoha blinked as it stared directly and intensely in her own blue eyes. She slowly extended a finger which was sniffed and then gently licked. The ferret then promptly returned to its rest and Nanoha had an impression of complete trust from it.

The lost young girl wearily smiled. Perhaps she would have a companion for the future. She looked the small nook where she found the ferret and found it dry with enough place for her. The temperature was a little low, but she doubted she could find better before the night settled. She crawled inside, used her cartable as a pillow and cuddled the ferret, happy for its presence in this unknown world. Her fatigue finally won and she fell into slumber as Selûne rose in the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?_"

Nanoha opened her eyes. She was floating in a green-misted black void and instinctively knew that she was dreaming. "It's the same voice that this evening…"

"_Please, listen to me._"

The Japanese closed her eyes and focused on the mental voice. "_You, who can hear my voice, please! Please, accept my strength!_"

"Are you the ferret…?"

"_I beseech you! In the name of Mystra, goddess of Magic! Time is short… There is danger! You must accept me as your familiar!_"

"Familiar…?"

"_A magical companion and advisor, linked by magic both body and soul… Please!_"

"…I accept…"

Nanoha gasped in her sleep as something touched deeply in her core being and soothing warmth spread through her body, mind and soul.

Suddenly a highly-pitched subsonic sound pierced her hearing, awakening her. She jerked up as she heard a roar close. Much too close to her. A clawed paw pierced the root on her left, only its shortness prevented it to reach her flesh.

She caught the ferret that was on her chest and jumped out of the nook as the mass of the bulette crashed into it. "Wha-What's going on? What is this thing?" Her frightened eyes examined the grey armoured hide, the wicked clawed legs and the huge maw that was ripping through the roots of her hiding place and gobbling them like poky sticks.

The ferret in her arms smiled. "Thank Mystra… You're awake."

She blinked and turned to the familiar young male voice. "YOU TALK?!" She took a breath and managed to calm down at this new development. However, the bulette finished the rest of the tree roots and turned its head in her direction. Nanoha ran away.

"Huh, I don't really understand what's going on, but… What is that thing? What's really going on?"

"That thing is called a 'bulette', a predatory monster. But you have the qualities necessary or I couldn't have linked with you."

"The qualities for what?"

"I'm a 'Familiar', a magical companion created by the goddess of Magic, Mystra. I can only link with those who can use magic. I understand that you are surprised, but…you can use this power as well!" The ferret jumped on the ground and confronted the young girl. "I promise you! Rewards will be plenty! I want you to use the power within you. Use… your magic power!"

"Magic…?"

The bulette roared as it leaped on its preys. Nanoha gasped in fright as she saw the large mass crashing on them. A dust cloud burst where the magical beast landed. Nanoha has dodged behind a nearby tree, the ferret clutched on her chest. "I promise you, the rewards will be worth it!"

"Tha-That's not the time to talk about that, you know?" She looked at the hulk climbing from the crater of its impact. "What I am supposed to do?" She gasped as something pulsed on her. She reached inside her uniform and extracted the glowing blood red marble. "It's warm."

"Hold it in your hand, close your eyes, and focus! There should be words forming inside your mind." The bulette sniffed around, searching for the preys' scent. "You understand? Then, let's go!"

Nanoha nodded to the ferret. "Alright!"

The Japanese girl closed her eyes and her hand around Raging Heart. She felt something bubbling both deeply inside her and in the jewel in her hand. Strange words came to her lips. "I, the one who accepted this mission by…huh…the ancient contract, order you to release your power!"

She felt the red jewel starting to beat like a heart in harmony with her own heart. A red-pink aura manifested around her under the awed eyes of the ferret which 'Arcane Sight' began to go wild as a powerful magical matrix materialized around his charge. Mystic phrases continued to come unbidden from deep within herself. "The wind is in the sky and the stars are in the heavens and a resolute heart beats within my chest!"

Nanoha rose up and holding the blood marble whirled on herself. "This magic in my hand!"

She lifted her hand holding the jewel that suddenly exploded into pink magical lights. "Raging Heart! Set up!"

And for the first time in this dimension, the Intelligent Device spoke with a computerized feminine voice. "**Stand by, ready. Set up!**"

A formidable pillar of pink energy exploded and reached for the Heavens. A sudden and massive wave of energy echoed through the entire realm, reaching all practitioners of magic, be it Arcane, Divine and even those using the Shadow Weave. Even Psionic creatures sensed the eruption of power. In Dweomerheart, the divinities of Magic looked, stupefied, the pillar of energy that appeared. On the Shadow Plane, Shar, the Lady of Loss, gazed frowning the pillar of pink light that curiously didn't affect herself or the environment: It was simply present. Present with a dimensional reach: All planes linked to Toril, be it celestial or infernal and even neutral, having any type of connection to Magic, observed the same pillar.

The bulette stepped back at the intense sensation. In the heart of the light pillar, Nanoha gazed at the brightly glowing jewel in complete confusion. The ferret was the same. "What immense power…" He jumped into the pillar, sensing that it wouldn't affect him. His partner was in need of his help. "Begin to focus on its functions! It should whisper some instructions or urges to you. Follow them!"

The young girl felt completely lost. "It's impossible… I would never be able…" She closed her eyes and tried to perceive something, anything. "Hum… Huh…" Two distinct forms danced suddenly in her mind: a staff and a uniform. She opened her eyes and focused on those two images. "Tha-That should do for the moment!"

A maelstrom of magical energy seized Nanoha who began to twirl in the air. She kissed Raging Heart and looked in its heart just as it seemed looking into hers. She whirled in a dance-like pattern as her clothes were transmuted into butterflies of light.

Nude, she raised Raging Heart and it shot away her hand. With mechanical sounds, energy condensed into matter around the red jewel which grew in size: A golden open-crescent surrounding the jewel with two small appendages under it and a white pink-trimmed staff-length handle.

The naked Japanese girl reached for what she 'knew' was the 'Device Mode' of Raging Heart which was surrounded by light butterflies. Then ribbons of light erupted around her and swirled in patterns on her body, forming a uniform. She knew that it was a 'Barrier Jacket' and looked like a white blue-trimmed school uniform-styled dress and jacket with red gems, a red bow, and a metal waist guard. It was completed by black socks inside white blue-trimmed low boots with golden bands. Another golden band seemed to protect her throat. Even the ribbons of her two side pony-tails has been transmuted during the Magical Girl-like transformation.

Surrounded by pink feathers, Nanoha finished the transformation by whirling her staff and lightly landing upright on the ground with the staff in her right hand.

The ferret looked, awed, at his transformed mistress. "It worked!"

Nanoha blinked and slightly panicked at her new appearance. "Hey…? Huh…? Impossible!" She looked at her new clothes flapping in the night wind. "Wha-What are these clothes?"

The bulette chose this moment to make its come-back. Nanoha turned to the nearby huge roaring monster and gulped. She suddenly found herself back to a nearby tree and looked at the pink-trimmed gold and white staff in her hands. "Eh! Wha-What is this?"

The bulette gathered on itself. Seeing this, the ferret turned to Nanoha. "Incoming!"

Terrorized, the young girl saw the monster leaping at her and she instinctively interposed her staff.

"**Protection.**"

Pink energy pulsed at the impact point of the bulette against a magical force field surrounding the Japanese schoolgirl. It completely negated the inertia of the pouncing and repulsed back the huge magical beast, stunned.

Nanoha gasped at what had happened. The ferret nodded. It was different from his arcane knowledge, but he could make an accurate guess: His partner seemed to spontaneously manipulate the Weave like a Sorcerer, but it seemed linked to her willpower instead of her inner charisma. As Nanoha ran away from the stunned monster, he began to explain his discoveries. "Your magical staff has imbedded spell matrices that requires magical energy from its user. The bulette is a relentless predator. To stop it, you must destroy it with your staff."

"I don't understand everything, but how should I do it?"

"What happened last time was a form of magic protection. If I simplify extremely, there are three kind of magic: Attack, defence and utilitarian. You have just activated a protection matrix by willing it with all your heart. But, generally, to use enough power to stop such a creature, you'll need a magical formula of words and gestures to shape the spell."

"A magical formula?"

"Listen again to your heart. I'm sure a formula will come to you."

Nanoha focused on herself, ignoring everything but not the bulette charging at them. She pointed Raging Heart and projected her will through it.

"**Protection.**"

Once again the huge monster crashed and bounced off the magical force field.

Nanoha whirled her staff. "Lyrical! Magical!" Three fins opened on the handle under the golden crescent and three wings of pink energy materialized. She pointed the staff then slightly hesitated. "Restrict Lock!"

The bulette rose up and prepared another pounce when five pink-coloured circles of light suddenly materialized around its neck and legs, effectively binding it.

The ferret's eyes widened. '_A non-lethal spell? But why?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt Do'Urden saw everything.

The noble Drow Ranger had easily tracked the curious traces left in the snow by the young girl. He had been very perplexed at first. The traces appeared from nowhere and went away from the point of arrival. He first thought about a Gnome Wizard which teleported here, but the strange pattern of the footgear and other clues led to the improbable: A human child lost in the wilderness after a probably accidental missed teleportation.

He found her precise location by following the sounds of the bulette and feared the worst for the human child.

He witnessed the amazing magical transformation of what was a human young girl to his lavender eyes and felt her impact on the Weave despite his small arcane knowledge and sensitivity. He then followed her actions against the bulette and guessed that she was a very powerful but untrained sorceress, not a wizard, with a rather powerful and intelligent magical staff, perhaps even an artefact. The talking ferret familiar was the final clue.

He was impressed by her potential. Having lived in Menzoberranzan, he had witnessed the high-level ability of the Dark Elves to wield magic. The young girl was no older than ten or twelve winters and she blew out all the mages he knew in the same age category and many older ones. Even the Harpell family couldn't compare, only Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon could pretend to be superior in raw power and, according to rumours, was as powerful in her childhood.

Despite her might, indeed because of her inexperience, he summoned his shadow and companion: The Astral Panther known as Guenhwyvar. He positioned himself, signalled her to circle to the rear, and prepared to rush in to help the young girl if… No, when need be.

It came when the sorceress bound the bulette with a spell. He saw in her posture the fact that she had probably never killed before. He appreciated the attitude, but in these circumstances, it was a liability. He signalled Guenhwyvar.

The black Astral Panther bounces from her hiding place and buried her claws in the back of the beast. The bulette roared in pain and tried to bite its aggressor. Unfortunately, it exposed its throat.

A black blur resolved itself into a ranger drow which used a two-hit combo on the neck of the landshark with his two scimitars Twinkle and Icingdeath. The brute's roar abruptly stopped and ichors flew from its open throat.

Nanoha and the ferret blinked at the scene. Neither of them even suspected that they weren't alone. Surprised, the Japanese girl lost her concentration and her binding spell dissolved. It didn't seem to faze her rescuer and she watched as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere and tore into the flesh of the monster.

He was a five feet four or six inches figure wrapped all in a furred forest green cloak, with a slim but strong build, long, smoothly flowing white hair, ebon skin, and aforementioned lavender eyes that fascinated her. His two scimitars weaved a mesmerizing dance, cleaving the armoured flesh with every graceful stroke.

The panther was also a magnificent beast with her powerful muscles rippling beneath her ebony fur. Her paws, each as large as her head seemed to cut like razor at each almost lazily pass as she danced a deadly tango with her master and the monster.

With a final thrust, Drizzt buried his scimitars into the heart of the bulette as Guenhwyvar achieved to tear off the wounded neck. He turned around as his companion joined his side, and a pair of lavender eyes and a pair of yellow eyes gazed into a pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: By analyzing the Anime, one can deduce that Raging Heart (and other Devices) can amplify the power of a spell through them. It worked like most "Metamagic Feats" from D&D 3.5 edition. And not just one metamagic feats, but three to five feats at the same time. (Imagine a fireball spell _Empowered_, _Enlarged_ and _Maximized_.)

The no-limit of Nanoha is due to her complete Outsider nature and the techno-magic origin of Raging Heart. While Mystra can limit her personal spellcasting, she can't affect the boosting effect from the Intelligent Device.

I took the Icewind Dale location because it seems a cool and simple location for Nanoha to appear. She should smoothly blend into the Forgotten Realms setting from there. And beside, I wanted Drizzt first shoot at encountering Nanoha.

Yuuno is a ferret familiar. In fact he has been changed into a Celestial Ferret with amplified powers straight from other Celestials beings like the Archons. A little powerful, but I wanted a ferret with a power level equal to the Yuuno in the Anime.

Nanoha (and Fate) is a Sorceress-type spellcaster that use her Wisdom instead of her Charisma as a base characteristic for determining her power level. She should be able to use any kind of "Force-type" spells either in arcane or divine lists.

Like in the story "Realms", I want a Nanoha with far-reaching impact in Toril.

Next chapters should deal with Nanoha learning about Faerûn, meeting a few characters orbiting our good Drow and having a few adventures to build up her spell list.

Read & Review, please.


End file.
